Dreamer
by xXxmorphinexXx
Summary: Okay, well this has little to do with the series I just couldn't find the right category, but it is about a girl who gets pregnant in high school, she's bi-sexual, and 14. She's keeping it, can she handle this?
1. Chapter 1

The late bell had just rung as I walked into my Earth Science classroom. It was the first day of school, new teacher, old classroom, same beautiful faces of the girls, and same eyes of the guys always staring at my oversized breasts. I rolled my eyes at their peverted-ness. One face caught my eye, the face I could pick out of a crowd anywhere at any time, no matter how drunk, high, sleepy, or pissed as I was. Niki Ryan. Her face was turned away from me, talking to her friend, Grace Frankerich. Okay well if you haven't figured it out, I like girls. I guess I like guys too, just not the 'I wanna spend the rest of my life with you' kinda way, more the 'Okay I got what I wanted from you, get out'. I haven't _actually _lost my virginity yet, I've just done stuff.

Let's clear up right here,_ I am not a whore_. I don't give blow jobs to every single guy I can get my hands on. No fucking way. I could if I wanted to, some guys like the way I look, or like me. I am not ugly or fat, I am average size, maybe a little underweight, and I wouldn't say I was _gorgeous _like some of the girls said I was. Especially Niki, she was always telling me how pretty I looked or how she liked something I was wearing. I swear my heart skipped a beat every time, but I would say I was pretty or normal.

I looked at her, she was so beautiful, her curly blonde hair fell perfectly right before her chest, her eyes blue-green eyes sparkled in the light, her pink lips lifted up to a smile that led to her adorable dimples and her beauty mark on her upper right lip. I blushed as I looked away and the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Okay guys! Time to shut up and get to today's subject" she said to us. I could already tell me and this teacher would get along just fine. "My name is Mrs. Ferreal, as you know cause not everyone in this classroom is stupid" she gave us a look "so let's go over the guidelines of this class" she was pretty, looked about 25ish, tall, long straight ginger hair. Her tummy swelled out, she was defiantly pregnant, looked like 5 to 7 months. I am an expert on that shit, I love babies, and I can't wait until I'm pregnant. I won't be for awhile though hopefully, I'm only 14, I just had a birthday 2 weeks ago.

I zoned back into her teacher babble; "also, at about the beginning of the second marking period you will have a substitute until the beginning of the fourth marking period, because I am obviously pregnant, 6 months, it's a girl. Her name is going to be Kaitee Dawn, we can get into it later if you'd like, but right now I wanna hear your names, starting with you" she said pointing at the girl 2 seats away from me. She was new, had to be, we lived in a small town where everything was in walking distance and everyone knew everyone.

"Tyler Simpson" she said. Interesting name for a girl, then Mrs. Ferreal moved her hand to Micki Carson, who was next to me and my very best friend since second grade when she moved here. She said her name and then the teacher pointed to me

"Alejandra Zile" I said and she moved on. I zoned out the rest, I knew everyone else and nothing good ever happens on the first day aside from meeting new people. It was basically that, and talking to Micki the rest of the period.

Finally, the last bell rang for the end of the day. I picked up my backpack and flew straight up to English Honors to get Micki, as usual like almost every day we were hanging out. I had some major news to give her, we were invited to the party that some rich 8th grader throws where we go to, dance, get drunk, some have sex, others make out on a chair. This year it was Tanya Kazer throwing it, she was defiantly a rich bitch, her and I have socialized a few times, but we're not in the same cliques at all. She was more in the girls who had sex every night, preppy, and rich group, while I was in the hippie, no violence, peace, good grades, loves everyone group. Just looking at me you could tell I was a hippie, my reddish, never been dyed hair came down to my thighs, tye-dye, Bob Marley, and peace shirts were a constant in my wardrobe, I always had a peace sign on the palm of my hands, I have tripped on shrooms, acid, and X countless times, gotten high almost every night and I get drunk on occasions.

I got to the English room and told Mick about the party, she was excited, of course, but we forgot about the subject quickly and started talking about our days, who we saw that was hot, who was nice, who got nice, got bitchy, still bitchy, totally different looks, style, new kids and everything. Then HE walked by, the hottest guy in my grade, closest guy friend, and the one I planned to lose it to, we almost did once, but didn't have a condom. So we didn't. We checked each other out, he pointed to his phone, meaning call me, later. I laughed and looked away.

Micki hit me

"Do you know how lucky you are?" she exclaimed

"Yeah, I do" I replied. I defiantly did too.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock busted out in tune, _ugh, already? _I thought, it felt like I had just gone to sleep! Ugh! I pulled myself out of bed and went to the bathroom to do my usual morning drama. Touch up the straightened hair, wash my face, make-up, brush teeth, pee, and do what I ever I wanted to do with my hair, go downstairs and eat breakfast, get my Field Hockey kilt on, then leave.

Tonight was the party, I was so excited! Tonight was the night I was gonna lose it. To HIM, Justin Faire. Last night on the phone we both agreed that we were spending the party together, I wasn't worried about Mick she had her guy to spend the party with.

The school day went by fast, everything was normal; me and the pregnant teacher were hitting it off, we had the funniest fake argument about how Mick was not smart and could not stop smiling. I laughed at it to myself while someone opened the changing room door.

"Hey, Alejandra! Wanna walk down to the field together?" my close friend Kris asked me.

"Sure, hey are you going to Tanya's party?" I asked her

"Yeah, you? Dude! It's like the only time I want field hockey to end! Good thing we can leave before the 7th graders play!"

"YES! I plan to hook up with Justin there, who are you going with? And omg I know right! Thank God the football game is tonight, too bad everyone is gonna be going to the party! All the 8th graders anyway."

"You're fucking Justin? You lucky bitch!" she whispered

"Yes! Shh." I said and smiled

We got to the field and did our stuff, of course we won, and we are undefeated! I drug my sweaty ass home, having mindless chatter with Kris about random shit on the way, we walked home from Hockey everyday since we lived on the same street. As I got home I looked at the clock, 6:30, the party started at 8, so I had enough time to do all the stuff I needed. Take a shower, make-up, do something extra special with my hair, charge the phone, and get dressed.

Finally, _finally_ everything was done, and I looked soo pretty! I don't say that about myself often, but when I do, I mean it! I had on skin tight everything. My shirt showed off my deep curves, flat stomach, and my cleavage and I wore Shorty-shorts that my ass defiantly hung out of. Yes, I am a slut tonight. But, I don't care. I left, Tanya lived a block away from me so I left at 7:50.

Everyone was already there, I picked out Justin in the crowd, we met eyes and I gracefully and sexily walked over to him, I could see his eyes staring at my body, craving me more and more, and technically I was shocked he didn't get a boner right there. It would have irritated me if it was anyone else, but with him it just turned me on and made me want him inside of me more than I already did. Fucking me to my core.

"You look really fucking sexy today" he said as I approached him

"Thank you, you look quite fuck-able yourself" I said getting closer to him, I kissed his neck and he took me into a full-fledged make out right there, I could taste the alcohol on his mouth, I pulled away and put my hand in his pocket and went to the alcohol table, grabbed some vodka mix and chugged it. Feeling pretty loopy I started kissing Justin some more, finally I felt his hard on through my pants. He grabbed my waist and took me into the woods, where we made out some more, it was getting pretty hot, I was already so wet, a condom was the last thing on my mind as I ripped my shirt off and he crawled on top of me and ripped our clothes off until we were both completely naked. I pushed him over and started going down on him,

"Do you have a condom?" he asked. I didn't, but I didn't even care, he had me so hot, so wet, I wanted him so badly that I just lied

"I'm on birth control" I didn't even care, there wasn't a chance that I would get pregnant, I wouldn't believe it.

Before he was about to come he rolled on top of me and shoved it in. It hurt at first but then it was like electricity surging up through me, pleasure overcame me before I climaxed. I didn't know how long were in there, more like he was in me, and for the most part I didn't even care, I was buzzed pretty bad, we just kept going and going and climaxing and climaxing.

When we went back I felt powerful, like I could rule the world. He and I parted. I looked at the clock, 11:03, jeez, we were fucking that long? I prolly had bad sex head. I could feel the whole party staring at me, they knew what I did, I felt proud, maybe it was just the alcohol, but I didn't even care.

I went and found Kris making out with some guy who I had momentarily forgotten the name of, I tapped her shoulder. She looked up

"Hey, you got any weed?" I asked, slurring my words

"Fuck yeah, I've been waiting for you all night, by the way" she said pushing the guy out of her spot "you have bad sex head"

"I know, I don't care, it was so amazing, I feel so…so…powerful and…" I couldn't find the right word

"Fucked?" she said taking out her weed and rolling a joint

"Sure." I said while she took a hit, and we passed it back and forth, finally, after like 2 more and a hit from a bowl, I was done. I was drunk and high off my ass, I went and found Justin.

"Come back to my place, my mom is away until 7 tomorrow night, we can fuck all day and night" I tempted him, but my words came out slurred and complicated. He eagerly agreed and we went back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling like shit. I was on top of Justin, naked. It felt like fucking 5:00 p.m. prolly was, I remembered everything that happened last night after the party, me and him came home, completely drunk, took a shower, fucked in the shower, fucked on the couch, fucked on the counter top both of us, then with just me on the counter top, I wasn't sure how me managed that, against the fridge, in the basement, on the washer, against the wall, and then my bed.

Sober now, I prayed we had used a condom, I didn't remember if we had or not. Then I forgot about it and wanted more, looked at myself in my mirror on my door, I didn't look too bad, crazy hair, no eye crystals, checked my breath, not bad.

I slid down and grabbed his dick, his eyes shot open. I smiled evilly and we started again.

Later, after he had left I felt hopeless, I checked everywhere, and there was no condom wrappers, no condoms laying anywhere that were used, anyway. I wanted to cry. I decided we used a condom last night and he just flushed it and we left the wrapper in the woods. Yeah, that's what happened. I'm not pregnant, or that stupid.

I decided to call Mick to hang out. I could talk to her about my worries. She'd flip shit though, I'm flipping shit. I could never handle a baby. In a few weeks I'd go and get a pregnancy test. I shoved it to the back of my head, I wouldn't think of it.

I dialed in her number, I knew it by heart, I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she said

"You. Me. Hang out. I need to talk to you about something very important." I said

"Sunoco. Now" she said and hung up.

I walked out the door, my heart stopped when I saw Niki, she saw me too, and she ran up to me.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey!" I said

"Were you at the party last night? I thought I saw you but then I was looking around for you and you weren't there." She said and laughed

"Oh yeah, I was there, but I was just all around everywhere. I never left" why was she looking for me? I wondered and settled with she just wanted someone to get drunk with as I looked into her shining eyes.

"Oh, well we should hang out sometime, I always talk to you in school, but never outside of it!" she looked clueless about the party, but there was a knowing glint in her eye, I felt like a whore. I loved Niki more than almost anything, but so far I haven't acted like it.

"Defiantly! Here, I'll give you my number!" I said as she opened up her phone to put my digits in. I vowed that from now on my whole world was her. Only her. My gut crawled, it was a silent yes. Trying to keep on my fake smile while really I just wanted to cry as I gave her my number and she gave me hers.

"Just text me anytime." I said. We hugged and said goodbye. I never even noticed that Grace was behind us, I was focused on Niki the whole time. My heart felt like it would pound out of my chest at anytime when we hugged. I never wanted to let go of her. But I had to. And when I did it felt like I just had a vital organ taken away. I sighed at myself and walked away.

Walking to Sunoco I pushed my unborn, non-existing child out of my mind and focused on Niki. It made time fly, I imagined us kissing, me holding her all night. It made me blush, but I knew it would never happen. I finally got there and I scanned the place for Mick, finally I picked her out, sitting on the crates with a Monster Energy in her hand, her legs crossed in her tight ass booty shorts and her tight blue faded shirt.

"Okay, what did you need to talk to me about?" she said as I approached her

"I was having sex with Justin all last night. . ." I took a breath to continue while she interrupted me.

"AND THIS IS A BAD THING?" she said laughing, of course she wasn't a virgin either, she lost it way before me. She had every half-breed, Mexican, nigger, white person up her black ass wanting to fuck her. Of course she didn't have sex with all of them; just one or two. But it was mostly because when she's drunk she is the horniest bitch you will ever meet.

"Unprotected, no condom, all night, all morning, no condom, unprotected." I finished

She just stood there, in shock. Not saying anything, she didn't have to, I knew what she was saying. What I was thinking all day. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked

"Well okay, for one I don't even know if I am, it was just last night. I highly doubt it. I'm too young, that wouldn't happen to me. And 2, even if I was, which I'm not, what other option is there? Abortion is out of the question, murder is wrong, and adoption? No way, what other choice to I have other than keeping it? It's my kid and I don't believe in murder and why should I throw my mistake on other people?" I finished. If I keep saying I'm not I won't be. I closed my eyes, I don't wanna be a mom. I couldn't do it. I'm too young.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, well since this has nothing to do with Keeping You a Secret and I didn't know a site that could put up original stories until someone told me about FictionPress and it's now uploaded on there if you want to read the story then heres the link:

.com/secure/story/story_?storyid=2861051&chapter=1


End file.
